warthunderfandomcom-20200222-history
Updates
1.35.51.24 (29-11-2013) *Few bugs causing client crash fixed. 1.35.51.16 (14-11-2013) *Few texture inaccuracies corrected. *Few bugs causing client crash fixed. *‘Player left’ message removed as distracting. 1.35.51.3 (23-10-2013) *Few bugs causing client crash fixed. *Graphic bug with dissapearing of plane's parts fixed. 1.35.51.1 (18-10-2013) *Flight model bug fixed for He.112B-0. *Fixed ‘Virtual PC attempt” error message. *Gaming chat in the Events mode is now divided for different languages. 1.35.50.0 (16-10-2013) *Lidya Litvyak's personal decal and skin for Yak-1b added. *Fixes for events mode interface and squads functions. *Camera behaviour when the plane is destroyed has been fixed. *Flight Model changes: **Introduced proper supercharger stages control (its possible to have more than two stages). **Fixed governor work (removed the ability to gain speed boost playing with pitch screw). **USAF Spitirfe Mk. IX and Bf 109 F-4 trop have received proper FM now. **FM of the whole He 112 series have been reworked. ***'He-112V5' ****Engine: Jumo 210C ****Speed: 489 km/h at 2800m altitude ****Time of climb: 1000 m - 1 min 30 seconds ***'He.112 A-0' ****Engine: Jumo 210D ****Speed: 490 km/h at 2800m altitude ****Time of climb: 1000 m - 1 min 22 seconds ***'He.112 B-0' ****Engine: Jumo 210C ****Speed: 510 km/h at 2800m altitude and 430 km\h at the sea level ****Time of climb: 1000 m - 1 min 12 seconds; 4000 m - 6 mins; 6000 m - 10 mins ***'He.112 B-1' ****Engine: Jumo 210E ****Speed: 509 km/h at 2850 m altitude and 462 km/h at the sea level ****Time of climb: 1000 m - 1 min 18 seconds 1.35.39.18 (10-10-2013) *Rare black skies bug (when dawn) fixed. *Client doesn't freeze when connection lost. *Few bugs with squad adding and disabling are fixed. *Few bugs causing client crash fixed. 1.35.39.0 (30-09-2013) *Fixes of "Events" interface. *Fixed bugs with mid-air reload in Arcade mode. *Added option for automatic reload on the airfield. *Enhanced camera behavior in Mouse-aim mode when looking from the cockpit. *Several client crashes fixed. *Pilot can't join the "Event" battle on HB and FRB difficulties without completing tutorials in HB and FRB. *Fixed flight model for Bf.109F-4 & Bf.109F-4\trop fighters. 1.35 (26-09-2013) Full changelog HERE . 1.33.41.0 (23-08-2013) *Added instructor customization options to interface (menu/controls/instructor). *Fixed a crash when adding a friend in steam. *Outbound network traffic optimizations. *Servers and game client stability improved. 1.33.37.0 (14-08-2013) *Carrier landing fixed (It should work correctly now). *Visual errors in plane models, cockpits and damaged plane components fixed for the following aircrafts: Spitfire ( all modifications), Ar-2, Pe-2. La-7(B)-20, F8F, F9F, P-26 ( all modifications), P-36 ( all modifications), Blenheim Mk.IV, Ju87 ( all modifications), Fw.190 ( all modifications), Beaufighter ( all modifications), BTD-1. *FM fixed for P-26, P-38, P-47 - all modifications. *AI take off fixed (They should no longer roll to the side of the airfield and/or crash). *A Chat channel has been added for FRB. *Externally carried pods are now spent correctly after plane is destroyed. *Stars and moon are visible in bad weather conditions above the clouds. *Some minor balance fixes of ground units in most missions. *After a successful reload on an aircraft carrier, the aircraft is set to the starting point at the back of the carrier so that it can take off a lot more easily. *Accuracy for the following MGs has been fixed (increased): **Ho 103 **Breda SAFAT 12.7 mm **Breda SAFAT 7.7 mm Browning 303 **Browning M2 **Browning M3 *Repair costs changed according to new statistical data. Most changes are minor, overall costs became a bit lower. *B-24D is rank 15 now (1 Rank lower) A-26 is rank 15 now (1 Rank lower), BF.109F.4 is rank 8 now (1 rank higher),Tu-2/late is rank 15 now (1 Rank lower), Lancaster Mk.III is rank 15 now (1 Rank lower). 1.33.37.0 (13-08-2013) *Arado Ar.234 is now Level 19. *Vampire Fb.5 is now Level 18. *OperationKorea in HB is now available only for jets. *OperationBerlin in HB is now available for tiers 10-17. *FRB map rotation update: USSR vs Germany. 1.33.27.0 (09-08-2013) *Engine sound fading most probably fixed. *FMBC Mk1's description fixed. *New arcade map added - "Grave Robbers' Cliff". *Hispano upgrades fixed (jammimg issue). *F8F, F9F, P-47 graphical inconsistencies fixed. *Crashes in Japanese localization fixed. *De Havilland DH.100 Vampire FB.Mk.5. FM updated. *Browning 7.7 spread fixed. *P-51 D-30 Mustang and gift P-51 D-30 Mustang D-20 NA added. *Fuselage aerodynamics fixed (frontal resistance fixed) for following aircraft: A6M2, A6M2n, A6M3, A6M3 mod 22, A6M5, B-25J, Boomerang Mk I\II, D3A1, F1M2, Fw-190 D12, Ki-49, N1K2, p-63 A-10, OS2U Kingfisher, TBF, Wirraway, BTD. *Air brakes for F-80 fixed. *Wing and flaps aerodynamics for F2A3 fixed. *F8F basic characteristics display fixed. *Requirements for modifications have been fixed for following planes: MiG-15, Spitfires mk. IX and mk.XVI. *Some minor bugs have been fixed as well. 1.33 (08-08-2013) Full changelog is available HERE . 1.31.46.3 (20-07-2013) *Sky Duels preparation. 1.31.46.1 (18-07-2013) *Some client crashes fixed. 1.31.46.0 (12-07-2013) *Fixed:bug with bombs\rockets\torpedoes resetting to defaults. *Fixed: Flying trees (on some configurations). *Fixed: gunner aiming (Occasionally aiming in wrong direction). *Fixed: rare desync on carrier takeoff. *Fixed: desync with some modifications. *Fixed: kills count (in some cases kills were not counted). *Fixed: Damage model of Beaufighter Mk.6c,Mk.X, Mk.21 (they were resistant to some fires). *Fixed: description stats of squadrons (it is calculated over last 14 days). *Fixed: reset of skins\decals (now they should be correctly changing). Single Missions and Historical campaign fixes *Shōkaku Defense and Operation "A-Go" - weather. *Battle for Henderson Field (planes in the air were at 0 throttle). *Counterattack - carriers are now more vulnerable to torpedoes. Added secondary mission objective. *Fate of Hiryū- position of Yorktown. *Yamato's Death - Yamato now more vulnerable to torpedoes. 1.31.44.0 (08-07-2013) *Me-410 airbrakes fixed. *Fixed saving of selected weapons and skins in battle and in hangar. *Fixed DM bug when some planes could have some damage in construction after respawn (relevant for battles with respawn). 1.37.42.2 (04-07-2012) *Chat problems fixed. 1.37.42.1 (04-07-2013) *Fixes for Oculus Rift. *New functions for Squadrons. *10+ game client's crashes fixed. *Polish Air Force decal added. 1.37.37.2 (28-06-2013) *Several game client's crashes fixed. 1.31.37.0 (25-06-2013) *New economy. Advantages and disadvantages of two previous models have been taken into account. **Prices for buying new planes, modifications, specializations reduced. **Battle trophies introduced. This is an additional reward that may be received after battle in AB, HB, FRB. **Chance of receiving a battle trophy depends on your performance in battle, time spent in the air and number of players in game session. **After-battle calculation of damage dealt to a plane is changed, now more parameters are taken into account, thus making calculation significantly more precise. **Repair costs for some planes increased. For certain planes repair costs were reduced. **Rewards for actions in battle have not been changed, Which means that a plane with 100% reward ratio in new economy will receive the same reward as a plane with 100% reward ratio in old economy. Reward ratio changed for some planes, some increased, some reduced. **Pice change HERE . *Squadron sorting in leaderboards in HB/FRB fixed. *Number of players in Squadron leaderboards added. *Damage Model for Ki-45 fixed. *Many client crashes issues fixed. *New personal skin for Tempest added. 1.31.35.1 (21-06-2013) *Bug in Fw-190D fixed. Aircraft had 600 kg less weight than historically correct. *Separate leaederboard for Squadrons added: Arcade Battles, Historical Battles, Full Realistic Battles. Current leaderboards have been wiped. *Several Fixes in HB missions. *Several game client's crashes fixed. 1.31.33.1 (19-06-2013) *Strengthened the frameworks and load-carrying elements for multi-engined aircraft. *Adjusted damage processing for tail elements of multi-engined aircraft. *Player-controlled turret gunners shoot more precise. *Reduced durability of internal modules of ground units (heavy, medium and light tanks and tank-based AA units). Anti-tank aircraft cannons now inflict more damage to ground forces. *15% increased impulse(speed) for missilies RS-132, RS-82, HVAR, RP3. *20% increased shooting accuracy of missiles. *Missiles warhead power tuned to these perfomance figures (relatively for all rockets depending on caliber): **Heavy missiles, caliber 127-132mm (RS-132,HVAR, RP3 ): ***Tanks of all types can be destroyed on direct hit. ***Heavy tanks and heavy SP guns can be destroyed in the distance of 1,5m from the explosion. ***Medium tanks and medium SP guns can be destroyed in the distance of 2-3m from the explosion. ***Light tanks and light SP guns can be destroyed in the distance up to 4m from the explosion. ***Unarmored targets and artillery can be destroyed by fragments in the distance up to 25m. **Medium missiles (for example, RS-82): ***Tanks of all types can be detsroyed on direct hit only. ***Unarmored targets and artillery can be destroyed by fragments in the distance up to 12m. *Improved accuracy of turret machine guns when controlled by player: reduced additional technical scattering when shooting long bursts. *Changes in missions: **Domination: ***All Domination missions are now less dependable on ground units. Wiping of ground targets in the beginning of a round won't lead to quick victory. ***Mozdok. Respawn points are changed to make this map spacious. **Ground Strike: ***Khalkin-Gol and Stalingrad: ground forces positions changed. 1.31.31.0 (14-06-2013) *La-5FN/La-7 climb rate fixed. *Textures on some planes were improved. *Shadows were improved. *Performance was improved. *Squadron management improved. *Landing on the carrier improved (hook works). *New loading screen images added. *Blank icons for some awards fixed. 1.31.26.5 (13-06-2013) *Better perfomance for multi-core CPU. *Some client crashes fixed. 1.31.26.2 (11-06-2013) Complete patch notes can be found HERE . 1.29.67.5 (07-06-2013) *Some client crashes fixed. 1.29.67.4 (05-06-2013) *Net traffic optimised and some client crashes fixed. 1.29.67.2 (01-06-2013) *Few client crashes have been fixed. 1.29.67.0 (24-05-2013) *Fixed: fragmentation and explosive effects for ShVAK 20mm cannons. *Fixed: Blenheim's weapons select bug. *Few client crashes have been fixed. 1.29.66.1 (20-05-2013) *Several client shut-downs have been fixed. 1.29.66.0 (18-05-2013) *Update for servers. 1.29.65.0 (15-05-2013) *Some minor exploits were fixed. 1.29.62.0 (02-05-2013) *Updated flight models for: Yak-1B, Yak-7, Yak-3, Yak-9T and all modifications of A6M. *Bugs fixed in the flight model of B-25. *Fixed some typos and mistakes in the texts and descriptions. *Bug fixed: player may respawn on the captured airfield. *Bug fixed: spawn point might be saved from previous sessions. *Bug fixed: engine is damaged after repair. *Traffic is reduced for the mission’s start. *‘One-second burst mass’ parameter is back. 1.29.57.7 (25-04-2013) *Several shut-down issues fixed. 1.29.57.0 (18-04-2013) *Fixed bug when kills don't count. *Performance was increased. *New Colour names for playing types. *Many fixes for loadouts (http://forum.warthun...urate-loadouts/) 1.29.40.6 (05-04-2013) *Preparations for the "Premium Day" event. 1.29.40.4 (03-04-2013) *Bugfix: "Mouse-Joystick" controls may switch on by default for the new players.. 1.29.40.3 (03-04-2013) *Fixed problem, when launcher downloads update for too long without any visible progress. 1.29.33.1 (31-03-2013) *Client is ready for Golden Eagle Battles. 1.29.33.0 (27-03-2013) *More informative ammo belts description. *Shutdowns on Intel graphic cards are fixed. *Shutdowns on the ATI 1950/1650 are fixed. *Bug fix: engine sound dissapears when playing some maps. *Damage Model (DM) is fixed and now works as supposed in v.1.29. *Turret gunners behaviour is changed. 1.29.31.0 (25-03-2013) *Improvement of the server's efficiency and optimization of client synchroniation with servers. 1.29.30.6 (22-03-2013) *Fixed shadows in cockpits with telescopic sights. *Further improvements for bombing crosshairs. *Fixed saves for autopilot settings. *Improved “New rank” window. 1.29.30.0 (21-03-2013) *Standard ammo belts are also available to equip. *Now you can see the scattering range when drop bombs from wrong angles. *Tracers visibility improved. *Summer came to the hangar. *Arcade bombing crosshair bugs fixed for dive-bombing for bombers, attackers and fighters. *Bombing sight is fixed for bombers. *Fixed repair on the airfields being taken. *Fixed fuel amount when starting a battle. *Fixed respawn after repair - no more distant respawn away from the airfield. *Slightly improved maneuverability in Arcade Battles. *Fixed excessive effects of wing damage on the aircraft steering. *Improvements in the gaming interface. *Minor optimizations in shadow drawing (less potential freezes now). *Better mouse aiming and the Instructor reactions when the plane is damaged. 1.29.27.2 (20-03-2013) *Bug fixed: friends' statuses may be shown incorrectly in the contact list. *Several client shutdowns fixed. 1.29 (19-03-2013) 1.27.30.3 (05-03-2013) *Disabled plane purchase by SPACE button in Hangar. *Several shut down issues fixed. 1.27.30 (02-03-2013) *Faster initial loading of the hangar. *Several shut-down issues fixed. *Languages added: German, French, Polish, Czech,Turkish,Spanish,Italian. Please note: This is a first iteration of translation. We will constantly improve it. 1.27.28 (27-02-2013) Minor update, no servers reboot. *Faster initial loading of the hangar. *Several shut-down issues fixed. 1.27.28.1 (22-02-2013) *Some client shutdown issues fixed. *Bug fix: when engine is stalled/off, the sound of working engine didn't dissapear. *Bug fix: when tail is teared off, tail gunners are still visible. *Bug fix: decals dissapear in test flight. *Significantly reduced time of hangar loading. 1.27.24.0 - 1.27.25 (14-02-2013) *More accurate count of players/fights in the "Choose game mode" menu. *Bug fix: graphic issues in F1M2 sight. *Fixed graphical artifacts on the ice. *Fixed engine sound issue on He-111. *Improved synchronization of aircrafts with server. *Bug fix: enemy aircraft remains highlighted even when out of visibility. *Optimized visibility rendering on servers. *Improved stability of the client and the server. 1.27.24.1 *Improved client stability. 1.27.25.0 *Improved client stability. *Improved stability for the slow PCs. *Error codes added. *Improved stability for replays. Category:Update